footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Digne
| cityofbirth = Meaux | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Left back | currentclub = Everton | clubnumber = 12 | youthyears = 1999–2002 2002–2005 2005–2011 | youthclubs = Mareuil-sur-Ourcq Crépy-en-Valois Lille | years = 2011–2013 2013–2016 2015–2016 2016–2018 2018– | clubs = Lille Paris Saint-Germain → Roma (loan) Barcelona Everton | caps(goals) = 49 (2) 29 (0) 33 (3) 29 (0) 18 (3) | nationalyears = 2008–2009 2009–2010 2010–2011 2011–2012 2013 2013 2014– | nationalteam = France U16 France U17 France U18 France U19 France U20 France U21 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 15 (0) 15 (0) 11 (0) 12 (1) 12 (2) 7 (0) 23 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Lucas Digne (born 20 July 1993) is a French professional footballer who plays as a left-back for English club Everton and the France national team. Digne began his career at Lille before joining Paris Saint-Germain in 2013. In August 2015, Digne signed for Roma on a season-long deal, before moving to Barcelona for €16.5 million in July 2016. Digne has won league titles with European heavyweights Paris Saint-Germain and Barcelona, despite not playing regularly at either club. He was also a key player for Roma when the Serie A giants reached the Champions League knockout stages in 2016. He joined Everton in August 2018. Digne has represented France at under-16, under-17, under-18, under-19, under-20 and under-21 levels. He won the 2013 World Cup with U20 team. He was first called up for the senior side in February 2014, ahead of a friendly match against the Netherlands on 5 March, and made his debut in that match, as a half-time substitute. He represented France at 2014 FIFA World Cup and UEFA Euro 2016, where his nation reached the final. Club career Lille Digne began his career in the academy of Lille. On 27 July 2010, Digne signed his first professional contract agreeing to a three-year deal. Ahead of the 2011–12 season, Digne was promoted to the senior team permanently and assigned the number 3 shirt. He made his professional debut on 26 October 2011 in a 6–1 victory over Sedan in the Coupe de la Ligue. In January 2012, Digne extended his contract until 2016. The defender established himself as a fixture in Lille’s first team after making his Ligue 1 debut aged 18 in a home match against Saint-Etienne in January 2012, starting 13 of the closing 15 matches as his side pieced together a wonderful late run to finish third and claim final Champions League berth. Digne was a regular in the 2012–13 season. He scored against Copenhagen to help the French side navigate the Champions League final qualifying round and played 44 games in all competitions. He scored his first league goal on 7 April 2013, a penalty in a 5–0 home win over Lorient. Paris Saint-Germain On 17 July 2013, Digne signed a five-year deal with Paris Saint-Germain, on a fee believed to be around €15 million. He made his debut on 13 September in a league match against Bordeaux. He helped PSG retain the Ligue 1 crown and halt a six-year wait for the Coupe de la Ligue in his debut season. Digne’s second campaign at the Parc des Princes proved the most fruitful yet of the defender’s embryonic career as PSG went one better and added the Coupe de France to further league and Coupe de la Ligue successes. Roma (loan) On 26 August 2015, Italian Serie A club Roma signed Digne from PSG on a season-long loan deal for €2.5 million, with the option to make the move permanent at the end of the season. He made his debut five days later, playing the entire match in a 2–1 victory against title holders Juventus at the Stadio Olimpico. Digne scored his first goal for the Giallorossi on 26 September with a close-range header in a 5–1 home win over Carpi. He featured in 42 matches during his season in Rome, with his swashbuckling presence on the left flank integral to his club leading the Serie A scoring charts and securing a top-three finish. Barcelona On 13 July 2016, Digne joined Spanish La Liga side FC Barcelona on a five-year deal. The fee was €16.5 million (£13.8 million), with the possibility to increase to €20.5 million (£17.1 million). On 14 August 2016, Digne made his first appearance for Barcelona in a 0–2 victory against Sevilla in the 2016 Supercopa de España first leg. Digne contested the left-back spot with Jordi Alba but nevertheless chalked up 26 appearances in all competitions in his first year in Catalonia. Barca ended the season by winning the Copa del Rey, with Digne having scored his first goal for the club in that competition as they dismantled Hercules 7–0 in the opening round. Digne played a further 20 times in the 2017–18 season as Barcelona landed a league and cup double – the eighth and ninth major honours of his career – and was on target in a 3–1 Champions League win over Olympiakos in the October of that season. Everton Digne completed his move to Everton on 1 August 2018, for a five-year deal on an initial fee of £18 million, and followed Brazilian forward Richarlison in joining Marco Silva’s ranks. He made his debut ten days later in Everton's opening Premier League match against Wolves as substitute. Due to an excellent run of form, Digne became the replacement for boyhood blue Leighton Baines, who, despite being a club legend, dropped to the bench. He scored his first goal for Everton on 10 December 2018, in the sixth minute of stoppage time at the end of a match against Watford. Watford were on the brink of a deserved three points until Digne stepped up to send a perfect free-kick beyond Watford goalkeeper Ben Foster with only seconds left, ending the match with a 2–2 draw. Digne then scored two goals in a Boxing Day match against Burnley. Honours Club Paris Saint-Germain *Ligue 1: 2013–14, 2014–15 *Coupe de France: 2014–15 *Coupe de la Ligue: 2013–14, 2014–15 *Trophée des Champions: 2013, 2014, 2015 Barcelona *La Liga: 2017–18 *Copa del Rey: 2016–17, 2017–18 *Supercopa de España: 2016 International ;France *UEFA European Championship: Runner-up 2016 *FIFA U-20 World Cup: 2013 External links * Everton official profile * Lucas Digne at Soccerway * Lucas Digne at Transfermarkt.com * Lucas Digne at BDFutbol * * * Paris Saint-Germain official profile * FC Barcelona official profile * France profile at FFF Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:French players Category:France youth international players Category:France under-21 international players Category:France international players Category:Lille OSC players Category:Paris Saint-Germain F.C. players Category:A.S. Roma players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Everton F.C. players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Serie A players Category:La Liga players Category:Premier League players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players